My invention relates to a high torque bidirectional stepping motor with non-energized detent torque. Previously available stepping motors possess unacceptably high weight to torque ratios, and their complexity of structure makes them unfeasibly expensive to manufacture.
One of the main features of my invention, therefore, is the provision of a high torque stepping motor that is simple in structure and easy to manufacture.
Another feature of my invention is the provision of slot apertures in the rotor and stator assemblies of my motor so as to further reduce the weight of the motor while increasing reluctance to non-radial flux paths and to reduce power loss from eddy current formation.
Further features of my invention are the provision of appropriate circuits to provide sequential stepping of the motor with half-wave AC pulses and to provide continuous stepping using an angular position sensing device to route continuously control pulses to the motor.
My invention also provides a motor which may be used in combination with suitable power transmission means to engage with the drive train of a vehicle such as an automobile.
These features and other advantages of my invention will be apparent to persons skilled in this art from reading the specification and the claims appended hereto.